Rabbit Allergy
by Ginji's Girlfriend
Summary: I dedicate this to Mr. D.E.C. , whom I consider as one heck of a wonderful person!


**Rabbit Allergy**

_**I'd like to dedicate this to a person whom I consider as a really good friend, and is truly fun to spend time with. I hope he likes this.**_

It was six thirty in the morning. Daisuke Chiba, sixteen years old, was daydreaming about his past girlfriend, whom he had a really painful breakup.

"Darn that Misora! She's unbelievable, breaking up with me just because I don't have enough money to buy a bigger bed for the two of us! It's her darn fault! Her butt's SO big it consumed three-fourths of the bed! Oh well, it was such a blissful _**nine days**_…and she won't even let me pass behind her, her butt just keeps getting on the way! But I must admit that I'm still hurting…Wait, I can't go on hurting like this! We have a play in school today; I need to memorize my lines! Darn you, Misora, if I hadn't daydreamed of her all this time, I could've memorized all of my lines for that darn Veronidia play! It's all going bad…in English…"

Daisuke walked out of his house, taking seven packs of cigarette with him. He was a chain smoker, and loved smoking to bits. He memorized his lines as he walked, and stopped in his tracks when he saw a pretty Chinese girl with curly hair. His heart started to beat faster. "OMG…I'm in love!"

He tried to say hello to the girl, but she seemed angry. "Tsk! Mei tian mei tian rang ni men de laoshi sheng qi!" She walked by grumpily. Daisuke thought she looked really cute. "_That's_ what you call "HAIR"!" He chuckled at his newfound "subject", and, remembering her grumpy face, rolled over the floor in freaky laughter. Daisuke Chiba is a very unusual guy. Every now and then, he found a new "subject" to make fun of. The weird thing is, he always seem to end up falling in love with his "subject".

His first "subject" was his teacher, Ms. Pedal, whom he can imitate perfectly without any notable differences. Daisuke went back to the day he first chose her as one of his "subjects". She was this very saucy woman with a girly English accent; certainly the perfect subject Daisuke could ever have.

_"Today, I am going to choose representatives to dance for the upcoming school fair."_

_"Demo, Pedal-san-"_

_"IN ENGLISH!"_

_"But Ms. Pedal, we are all very busy! We don't have time to do those things!"_

_"Busy your abs!"_

He smiled mischievously at the thought of her. "Hahaha…she's just so memorable, in English!"

He continued walking and memorizing his lines for the play, when he saw a tiny rabbit on the road. He picked the little rabbit up and stroked its white fur.

"Awww…how cute, in English! You're just about as big as Mushu…hahaha…maybe I'll keep you as a…"

Before he could finish what he wanted to say, he felt tiny round objects on the palm of his hand. Soon after, warm liquid spilled from his palm.

"…pet. AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH! YOU WICKED THING! YOU POOED AND PEED ON MY HAND, IN ENGLISH!!!! AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH! STAY OUT OF MY SIGHT!" With that, he angrily threw the little rabbit into a nearby canal. He wiped his hand angrily with a roll of tissue paper from his bag. "OH, THAT HAUGHTY RUT! HE"LL PAY FOR THIS!"

In the midst of his outburst, his best friend, Takeshi Usagi appeared.

"Yo, Daisuke! What's with that long face of yours?"

"Some haughty little rabbit pooed and peed on my hand! It stinks! It will be more better if it was just a bird or something!"

"A rabbit? What did you do to it?"

"I threw it into the canal! Serves it right!"

Takeshi's face grimaced.

"You shouldn't have done that, Daisuke!" He said seriously.

"Why not?"

"That rabbit…"

"What's with it?"

"That rabbit is going to…"

"What?"

"…curse you." Daisuke's jaw dropped. An eerie silence followed. Then a naughty smile formed on Daisuke's lips.

"HAHAHAHAHA!HAHAHAHAHA!" Daisuke burst out laughing. "Gee, Takeshi, hahahahaha, that was the funniest thing I've ever heard!"

Takeshi sweat dropped. "You don't believe in me?"

"No! It's just plain stupid!"

"Daisuke Chiba! I thought you were my best friend! WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"Stop that darn drama, Takeshi! By the way, do you know that curly haired Chinese girl?"

"You mean Shien? Yeah, I do…she's the owner of Goldilocks. Why do you ask?"

"And she's also the mascot of Goldilocks? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! Art imitates life!"

Takeshi just listened to his friend's senseless babbling and loud laughter.

"Something bad will happen to you, Daisuke Chiba, something very bad."

TBC…


End file.
